1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal having a face recognition function and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Terminals can be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. The portable terminals can be divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether a user directly carries his or her terminal.
As such a mobile terminal becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast, etc., so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. In order to support and enhance such functions of the terminal, it can be considered to improve configuration and/or software of the terminal.
For example, the mobile terminal can be implemented to obtain by photographing a subject through a camera and to perform a user authentication by applying a face recognition function to the face image. However, the user authentication may be succeeded even when a person's face is not actually photographed, but a face image is obtained from a stolen photograph. In other words, although there is no authority to use the mobile terminal, the user authentication may be succeeded. Therefore, a security problem may be caused.